


Fanart: Broken Chemistry

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4145946">Broken Chemistry</a>. University AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Broken Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCD07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCD07/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145946) by [SCD07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCD07/pseuds/SCD07). 



> Mood music: [Talk Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo3lxS-6joY) \- _Troye Sivan_
> 
> (Me: What is line balance. Also me: Fake it till you make it.)
> 
> Bb, I’m half afraid this looks nothing like how you envisioned him, but I am so deeply, deeply in love with your Merlin, and I’ve wanted to draw him dancing for some time now. I hope you’ll accept this humble offering. m(_ _)m Me and Hana, we're huge fans of your amazing fic. Hats off to you, Lovely! <333
> 
> Thank you [Hana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestars/pseuds/delusionsinc) for the beta! (That was close, way too close. Only you will understand, LMAO. <3)
> 
> View on [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/132744924251/mood-music-talk-me-down-troye-sivan-i-wanna).


End file.
